


Under That Pink Veil

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Series: Pink is the new Black [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Get ready to cry, Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Peridot being Peridot, Pink Steven Au, Pink Stevs is a traumatized little child, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spinel being Spinel, Steven not being Steven, jam buds!, post corruption, the boy needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: She's gone, he had said back in the day.He's gone, he repeats often.If he's gone, why does she still see him? Why does that pink apparition kept looking back at her?And what does he wants from her?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Pink is the new Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595212
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Under That Pink Veil

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing here, really.  
> But I've saw some of Gone Wrong Au and the Corruption Theory, and I thought, why don't fuse it?  
> So, this is basicaly a aftermatch of the corruption incident, blablabla, shenigans happen, Stevs is pretty dead, the Crystal Gems are still poofed, and our little swordfighter, the Crystal Temps, the Diamonds and certain heart-shapped-gem jester (just because I love Spinel from the depts of my heart and I'm searching forms to adopt her) are trying to set things on control, buuuuut, one of the poofed gems, a pink, glowing diamont, started to take form....  
> Oh, stars, let's begin already!

Connie loved Steven. Not doubt about it.

He was the first person besides her parents that seemed to care deeply about her, who made her heart float as a rose petal on the wind. That silly, chubby boy who could let her groundless (litteraly, after all, he could float).

But she was starting to hate Pink Steven.

He was not even close to what he had been as a half-human. He was cold, almost heartless. He seemed totally insensitive around the gems' and humans' suffering, ever since that pink arm poked out of the grave in the middle of the funeral, under the shocked gaze of both Beach City's and Homeworld's residents (the last ones got way happier than the first ones, tho). Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis and Bismuth had been puffed on the combat and still didn't reformed, and nobody could have the nerve to say what happened to their "youngest brother", but Connie was pretty sure that Pink Steven would get the cat outta the bag in the coldest way he could as soon they appeared.

The Diamonds had tried to take him with them again, since his human half was gone, but he denied. And now, for some reason, they were standing on Earth, nobody knew for how much time. But they wouldn't argue.

He was scaring the crap out of Peridot. She would just look at him, either wandering around, either doing anything at all, with a frightened and defensive expression. She would stop anything she was doing when he entered in the room. He didn't seemed to care.

Spinel was trying to be nice at him, because of how bad she had treated him and how kind he had been to her. She would change her form and do silly tricks, the same way she did with his mother, trying to get at least a little smile. He didn't seemed to care.

He didn't seemed to care about nothing.

And if someone tried to get him to be his old self, he would only look at the person and say "He's gone".

No tears, no change on his voice. Just coldness.

Connie hadn't even tried to talk to him. Because it all was his fault. Because of his stupid anger explosions the Steven she knew and loved had turned into a monster and then got killed. Greg was a mess. The gems were a mess. She was a mess. And he didn't even _cared._

She was sitting in the point they had met, facing the sea so deeply that you could think the she believe that if she concentrate deep enough it would bring him back. She barely noticed the pink glow behind her until...

-Hey.

She turned her head in the direction of the sound just to see Pink Steven sitting beside her, that glazed eyes and straight mouth making he look like a pretty realistic android. 

They stood quiet for a eternity. None of them daring to talk. None of them daring to break the sacret silence of mourning.

Finally, he said, emotionless:

_I'm sorry.

She didn't believed on it.

He had caused her best friend/ Beach City's pillar/ pratically-the-top-of-Diamond-Authority's death and was _sorry?!_

-A little late for it, huh. ~She replied, dozens of rage and saddness on her voice.

He looked behind himself, as if trying to avoid eye contact.

-It didn't meant to cause it. ~He said, still dead-paned.

And then Connie snapped.

-Oh, you _didn't meant?!_ ~She stood up, clenching her fists, her eyes wet with tears.~ Is very funny, isn't it?! Because of your frigging shitty fit, your son-other-half-whatever is DEAD, and you don't even feel a thing about it! You've been causing his suffering for _years_ because you've running from your problems and now he's under seven feet of dirt and you just don't CARE! You never did! And look at my eyes while I'm talking with you! ~She screamed, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to face her.

And what she saw shocked her.

Little rivers of shinning tears streamed from his face, and his body was being shaken up by violent sobs. She was taken aback when he curled on himself, murmuring thigs like "Why do I need to be needed", "I don't want to be a burden" and "Steven, put it together!", in a warped, distressed voice, a whisper so hurtfull and pathetic that it could make someone cry just to hear it. His form began to oscilate, horns growing, eyes getting pitch black and pupils glowing pink until she wrapped her arms around him, feeling his cold sweat.

-Y-you really think that I don't care? ~He whispered, managing to take the control of his body back and using his arms to pull her apart. Them, his gem started to glow. lauching a flash of pink light in the air in front of them, forming a image, pretty much like Pearl's holograms.

What she saw would haunt her for as long she lived.

* * *

_Steven was in the middle of the forest he used to wander when he needed to have a moment to himself. To think about his life and how he couldn't tell the Gems or anybody else about his issues, because he had given them so much problems..._

_He was a burden to everyone._

_"But soon", he tought, holding his side, where a big bleeding cut stained his clothes with deep red, "I won't bother them anymore"._

_He fell on his knees, and then on his side, the pain clouding his senses, so sharp and devastating that he barely could hear the others calling him, searching for him..._

_"Guys... I'm afraid... I don't want to die..."_

_His vision started to turn into a blur._

_"Please, don't be sad about me..."_

_His conciousness was slipping away._

_"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"._

_His eyes started to close when a faint glow lit up his gem and a shinning pink figure jump out of it, first in the form of a skinny woman, then a larger one, and finally, a chubby, curly-haired teenager._

_The pink figure looked at the dying boy bellow him and gasped, as gennuinely don't knowing how he ended up like that. He tried to shake himself awake, the voices of Pink Diamond, Rose Quartz and Steven Universe coming out with his desperate attempts, but all of it was useless as he gave a last breath... the figure disapeared... The footsteps and calls sounded closer and Connie heard herself screaming..._

* * *

-Stop it! ~She shouted, because she noticed how remembering his own death was hurting him, and she didn't wanted to watch it neither. ~That's why you had been so cold? ~ She asked when he stopped, wipping the tears out of his eyes.

-I don't want them to worry about me. ~He said, lowly, avoiding eye contact again. ~They had been sad enough, they don't need to handle my saddness too. 

-And... who... are you exactly? Are you still just Steven, or are you Pink and Rose too? ~She put a hand on his face, expecting him to say "She's gone" or something, but he sighed saddly.

-...I don't know. 

-And... do you remember about the Diamonds... or the gems... your family... me? ~She asked, almost desperatly.

He stood quiet, that robotic gaze facing her once again. His silence was killing her.

-Do you remember about Dogcopter, when we almost got killed by that training robot? Or Unfamiliar Familiar, when that crazy cloud-clone of me tried to rip your head out? Or when we fused for the first time? Don't you remember Stevonnie? A-and.. and when he sang together? Jam Buds, remember?! ~She pled, her voice cracking, but he didn't moved at all. Then, with tears streaming from her face, she caressed his pink hair and sang softly. ~ _The sun is bright, our shirts are clean, we're sitting above the sea... ~_ She couldn't continue as her voice failed. It was official. She had lost her best friend. She was about to give up when...

- _Come on and share this jam with me._

She looked back at him, a little, but still bright smile on his face. And, for the first time since that fatefull day, she smiled.

And there she was, with her former-friend-former-enemy-actual-mourning-partner, singing like they hadn't done in years, their childrenhood memories dancing along with the song, they fingers intertwined on each other's, brown eyes meeting pink and vice-versa.

- _Peach or plum or strawberry, any kind is fine, you see, come on and share this jam with me! I'll do my best to give the jam the sweetness it deserves, and I'll keep it fresh, I'm jaming on these tasty preserves! Ingredients in harmony, we mix together perfectly, come on and share this jam with me!_

They pressed their foreheads together, still not letting go of the other's hand.

-We were so innocent. ~He said, holding her hand tighter. ~ Not to care about growing up or the Diamonds or anything... just about... write a song about jam. ~He laughed, a bit melacholic.

-I'm sorry. I sweared to protect you...

-You couldn't save me from myself.

-But if I knew...

-I didn't want you to know. Neither of me.

-Can't you just blame me?

-Wasn't you who were blaming me five minutes ago?

-Just... just shut up!

And their lips final met.

It was sweet, innocent, and warm, just like their friendship. They didn't knew how much time they stood there until Connie finally pulled out since Pink Steven didn't exactly needed to breath.

-He isn't gone. ~He whispered as soon as they separated.

-What? ~She whispered back, since it looked like it was a big secret for him.

-My human half isn't dead, well, not anymore. ~He said, looking at the sides to be sure they weren't being watched. ~I didn't wanted to tell anyone for don't give them false hopes, but I think you can help me. Follow me.

They ran back to the temple, were Peridot and Spinel were trying to encourage the poofed gems to reform. As soon as she saw Pink Steven, Peridot assumed a scared expression and runned (rather stumbled and crawled) to hide behind the kitchen's counter. Spinel, however, didn't seemed nervous.

-Oh, hi, Stev! Do you want to play something? ~She asked, turning her fingers on chess pieces.

-No, thanks, Spinel. Maybe later? ~He said, dragging Connie to inside.

The needy part of her programation didn't liked the word "later", but she was trying to be a better friend and simply nooded, watching the duo disappear on the door behind the transporter.

-Pink gets really sweel on him. ~She commented. Peridot only hissed.

* * *

-I've making some changes on mom's room. ~He said, snapping his fingers, litting up pink lights on the ceiling and revealing the room.

It wasn't a world of clouds anymore. Now, the room seemed a great forest (the same one Steven went to chill out), with pink trees, magical lights and dozens of plants of all kinds. But the most peculiar was a little fountain. Connie looked inside and gasped to see Steven's human body inside it. No more injuries, no more blood. He seemed to be just sleeping.

-You... you STOLE his body?! ~She asked, almost horrified.

-Is _my_ body. ~He said calmly, as if it justified something. ~I've trying to heal him with both Rose's and my tears, but is taking longer than I expected. He's alive, but still dependent of this water. But ... ~He held her hand, with a hopefull gaze. ~Maybe you can help... Do you trust me?

She stopped to think about it. It all was just to weird. But wich part of her life with him wasn't?

Finnaly, she held his hand back firmly and smiled.

-I'll do it for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't know if I'll do more Works here, but I hope you liked!  
> Please, check out my other Works (PZPTH, Ok, K.O, Miraculous Ladybug).  
> See ya next time!


End file.
